


Unexplainable

by ashxtodd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Fingering, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Calum Has a High Sex Drive, Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Coming Out, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Luke Hemmings is a dork, M/M, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood Friendship, Michael knows a lot, Protective Calum Hood, Public Sex, Sad Ashton Irwin, Sad Calum Hood, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, friends with benefits type situation, meet you there tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashxtodd/pseuds/ashxtodd
Summary: Ashton just wants a good night’s rest before he has a show to put on the next day and repeat this process again and again. But apparently this cycle is too boring for the universe, so it decides to make Ashton’s already very complicated life, even more complicated by making him wake up the next day in his best friend’s body instead of his own (how the fuck is that even possible?)The problem is, that isn’t even the only problem. The other problem is that Ashton’s completely oblivious to his best friend’s feelings towards him – so this bodyswap makes Calum lose his god damn mind when he has to face Ashton’s dick every single day (the universe just wants to torture him, he decides).Worst of all, Ashton realizes that Calum has a very high sex drive and since he’s really not that experienced in the gay sex department. So he asks Calum to help him, which only drives Calum even more nuts. But hey, friends with benefits always end great (not).The fact that Michael and Luke know too much is another problem.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. There you are

**Author's Note:**

> Alright the first chapter sucks but the rest is better i swear lmao

**1\. There you are**

Ashton's eyes flutter open as the sunshine flows through the hotel room's window. He blinks for a few seconds, trying to process that he's awake, but for once in his life he's having trouble doing that. 

Right from the get go Ashton can tell something is up because his senses are acting strange. Plus he could've sworn he closed the curtains last night. 

Using all his will power, he sits up on the bed. Or well at least he tries to. It takes a lot of effort and he means a lot, because even after that he barely sits up. But it's good enough, he decides.

There's an unusual burning sensation on his bum, which is strange considering if anything the pain should be on his arms due to last night's constant drumming. 

Usually under situations like these, Ashton's Brian would go haywire, thinking of things that might be wrong, because he's smart like that - but for another peculiar reason, his brain is way too tired to function properly right now. 

Something is definitely up but he can't be arsed to actually think of what, which is unsettling to him in ways he can't describe. 

_ What the fuck? _

He reaches for his phone on the nightstand and switches it on. Meanwhile he decides to 'rest his eyes' for a few seconds. 

Eventually he feels the phone vibrate so he brings it up to his face and opens his eyes. 

It's not the time that shocks him, no. It's the fact that there's a picture of Duke on his wallpaper instead of his usual wallpaper.  _ What the fuck? _

At first he thinks it might be a prank by Calum.  _ But why would he do that? _ And how? Calum has an emergency key to his room, but he's sure he saw him go into his room last night. And due to last night's show being exhausting as hell, Calum couldn't wait to go into his bed and sleep. So it's doubtful that Calum did it. 

But nothing else explains it. 

So what the hell is up?

The phone then automatically goes black and that’s when his mind is blown. 

The reflection on the phone is not of his face - far from it actually. It’s Calum’s face he sees instead. 

He turns on the phone again and opens the camera to check again but it’s still Calum’s face that greets him. 

It’s so random and so crazy that his mind doesn’t process it for a couple of minutes and he just continues to sit there with his eyes wide from shock. 

After he recovers from the shock, the first question that pops in his mind is; _ How?  _

He’s not superstitious - somewhat religious, sure, but he’s sure that nothing can explain what is going on. Well anything scientific anyway. There might be a dozen beliefs in different religions that might explain his ‘little’ situation, but that doesn’t make him feel any better - how could it? 

_ Alright Ashton, calm down _ \- he thinks to himself. 

Panicking will get him nowhere and he knows that, so instead he takes a deep breath and looks around the room instead. 

That’s when he spots a pair of boxers on the ground. 

Looking at them makes his eyes divert to his (or well Calum’s) legs. All of a sudden he feels bare - which makes him realize that he is in fact naked, which means as soon as the covers are off, Calum’s junk will be on full display. 

It’s not a big deal per se - because he’s been on the road with these boys since he was a teenager, so he’s seen their junk more times than he’d like to admit, but it still doesn’t make it less terrible. 

Even then, he’s seen Calum’s junk way more than everyone else’s in the band because of Calum’s tendency to roam around naked all the time (which he still doesn’t get), it still makes him hesitant because this is a serious invasion of privacy. 

But does he even have a choice though? 

Even if he tries to put on the boxers without looking, eventually he’s going to have to pee and then he’ll have no choice but to face Calum’s penis.

Sighing regretfully, Ashton removes the covers and reaches for the boxers that are next to the bed and gets up. He puts the boxers on Calum’s legs, biting his bottom lip nervously, trying his best not to stare at Calum’s dick. 

The sudden pain in his ass returns as he gets up, which makes him wonder; what the hell was Cal doing?

As soon as he has the boxers on Calum’s body, all of a sudden he hears a scream from his actual room.  _ Calum _ , he thinks. 

Frantically, he opens the nightstand and tries finding the emergency keys that he had given Calum. 

Thankfully it doesn’t take him a lot of time to find them - so he quickly grabs the keys and basically runs towards the door. 

Opening the first door in itself was a challenge itself. 

After he was through that, he arrived at the hallway and headed straight to Calum’s (his) room. 

Opening that door wasn’t hard and he opened it pretty easily. 

As he enters the room, he sees Calum - or well in his body anyway (or he’s speculated anyway). He sees himself in front of him, up from bed and cursing like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Are you alright?” He asks as if everything that’s happening right now is normal.

“Alright? I’m-” His body says, before he looks up and sees Ashton (or well Calum’s body). “Holy shit, what the fuck?” Hearing his own voice makes him cringe since he’s always hated how it sounds, but for some reason he feels Calum’s body...pay attention to the words coming out of Ashton’s body.

“I-It’s me. Ashton!” He tries to calm down the person. 

“I-I’m Calum. I think” Calum replies. 

“Oh thank God” He sighs in relief. “Bro something weird as hell happened” 

“Yes I can see that” Calum snaps, at which Ashton’s face drops. Calum sighs. “I’m sorry, it’s just bizarre seeing my face in front of me in actual form and not in a mirror” 

“It’s alright mate, I feel you” He says sympathetically.

“You got any idea what the fuck happened to us?” Calum asks, after a few seconds.

He shakes his head. “No idea” He replies. “Although, I do know that my ass hurts like hell right now. What the fuck?” 

At that a blush forms on Calum’s cheeks (or rather Ashton’s cheeks) along with a sheepish smile now forming. Ashton feels Calum’s stomach flutter at the sudden change in features of Ashton’s face. “Uh..” Calum tries awkwardly. 

“Mate” He says sternly. “Is something going on with you? Are you alright? Because I don’t think this pain is normal” 

Ashton watches his own features shift again. This time Calum’s biting his lower lip. “Fuck” Calum lets out, causing Ashton to fight back the blush that he can feel forming on his cheeks.  _ What the fuck? _

“Go check my smaller suitcase that’s on the floor” Calum finally says. 

“Why?” He asks suspiciously. 

“Just go” Cal sighs. 

“Uh, alright” Ashton says before turning around and going out of the room. 

He heads to Calum’s room, every step feeling weirder than the last. What the fuck is happening? Is all that’s going through his head. None of what is happening is logical. 

Eventually after what feels like forever, he’s finally inside the room which is now his. He hears footsteps behind him so he guesses that Calum is coming with him. 

The suitcase isn’t far, so he gets to it in almost no time. 

It’s already half open, so all Ashton has to do is kneel down and fully open it - so he does. 

What’s in the suitcase makes his mind go blank once again. They’re  _ toys _ .  _ Sex toys _ . 

This time Ashton can’t find back the blush and he can feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks. 

“um..This is why my or well you’re ass hurts” He hears his own voice from behind him. Ashton stays silent. “Uh yeah this is weird”

“Mate I ain’t gonna judge you or whatever, but…” Ashton finally speaks up after a few long passing seconds. 

“I have a...very high sex drive, you could say” Calum says and Ashton can sense the nervousness, because it’s his own bloody voice for God’s sake and he knows how it reacts.

“Why not just hook up with someone then?” Ashton asks, as he finally looks up to his own face (aka Calum). 

“I do, of course I do” Calum says. “But sometimes you just don’t have time you know and you can’t always hook up with someone so…” 

He’s right. Of course he’s right. Ashton’s experienced it. But of course he can control himself...but looking at Calum’s bag, apparently he can’t. But he still understands. They spend a lot of time at times without getting any action. 

“So I guess you’re a bottom, huh?” Ashton says jokingly, trying to ease the growing tension. 

“Shut up” Calum hisses, lighting hitting his shoulder. 

Ashton laughs. 

* * *


	2. 2. Secret's bring you closer or break you apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've got a show tonight plus we gotta make sure Michael and Luke don't find out" Again Ashton says it as if it's the easiest thing in the world, which causes his head to spin. 
> 
> It's when the words actually hit him in the face he realizes what they're going to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally it wasn't this angsty but then it just sorta happened???
> 
> *UNEDITED*

**2\. Secret's bring you closer or break you apart**

"Laugh all you want" Calum huffs. "But when my body decides to get horny, don't come running to me for help" Frankly the joke that Ashton made about him being a bottom - as funny as it is, the story behind how he found out he was a bottom is...well if Ashton knew he wouldn't be laughing this hard. 

  
The look of absolute betrayal that washes over Ashton's face is priceless and it causes Calum to feel smug and victorious. But of course to add to things, Ashton just happened to position Calum's body in such a way that he looks like he's about to give him a blowjob - no cap. 

The thing is that Calum's body looks like a wreck and completely fucked. The flushed cheeks and torso, parted lips, messy hair etc - all of it. And of course Calum has always been aware of Ashton's dominant position even if he is a goofball and ray of sunshine for the band - just look at the guy. He practically screams "I'm packing", which to Calum basically means you're a dom. 

  
But this situation shouldn't make Ashton's body feel powerful or well turned on. Ashton 'I'm the only straight one in the band' Irwin would never get turned on by his best friend, who happens to a guy. So what the fuck? He isn't sure if it's because he's in his body instead or something, but it's strange nonetheless. 

  
"Ahem, you should get up" Calum says awkwardly, trying his very hard for Ashton's body to not react the way it had reacted before.

He offers Ashton his hand, who gladly accepts and gets up promptly. 

  
"Thanks man" Ashton says as he stretches his legs. 

  
"No problem" He practically mumbles, trying not to look into his best friend's eyes (even if they are his own eyes after all). 

Ashton knows him better than most people and he knows himself even better, so of course he'll notice somethings up if Calum does look him in the eye. Ashton's his best friend and he loves him so much for everything but that's the thing...he loves him a little too much. 

  
He's not sure when he crossed the line and started thinking of Ashton as more than a friend, but it was a couple of years ago. The day he first met the curly blonde haired boy at band practice he was a mess. Ashton had obviously not liked him at the beginning because of his football - which when Calum realized he frowned and tried his hardest to impress the older boy by trying not mess his bass solos and singing. 

At the time he had dismissed it as the whole "looking up to him" because he was older than him. 

  
He was queer at the time too. It wasn't until their tour with One Direction when they had really close quarters that he realized that he had a crush on his best friend. It actually happened when he accidentally saw Ashton's junk. Then a few days later when he was masturbating he moaned Ashton's name and jerked off to him he realized that he seriously preferred guys way more than girls (also all the gay porn he used to watch). 

Again, he dismissed it as "Ashton is older, has great muscles and very attractive". That was it. It was simple logic in his head at the time. 

  
But little did he know that it wasn't as simple as that. 

  
Watching Ashton go on dates and flirt with pretty girls enraged Calum to such a degree that he started smoking to make himself less stressed about the whole thing - but he was still so pissed off. 

Michael noticed. Oh of course he noticed. He's known Calum for so long, so no shit he found out. 

  
So that was when he came out to him. He knew he'd be accepting but it was still a very big revelation. Of course Calum still didn't tell him that the cause of his gay frustrations was none other than Ashton Irwin himself.

Michael made him go to the gym to vent out his frustrations due to his lack of communication. Which he gladly did and found very helpful. Not only did he become more fit, he starting to become visibly less stressed. 

Obviously he still smokes, but it's less now. It usually happens when he's stressed and during tour, that's when it gets bad. Thankfully the boys usually don't talk about their love lives so much, but still knowing that Ashton is with someone makes him feel like he went through a breakup. 

Thankfully though, Ashton is single this time around - not that he has any chance anyway, he just feels better knowing that. 

"So what do we do?" Ashton asks as if they're in the most normal situation ever. 

"I don't know man" He sighs. How is he supposed to know? It's not like something like this has happened to them before? Has anything like this happened to human kind at all is the real question. How is he supposed to know when he isn't even used to hearing his own voice, looking at his own face and talking to his own body yet. He's got half a mind to go to his room and shut himself there and not see the light of day ever again. 

"We've got a show tonight plus we gotta make sure Michael and Luke don't find out" Again Ashton says it as if it's the easiest thing in the world, which causes his head to spin. 

Then Ashton's words actually hit him in the face all of a sudden and he's got half a mind to actually breakdown and cry. "Oh my god, oh my god we're in Allentown and have a show...fuck fuck...and Mikey..Luke..shit" He's panicking and he knows it. 

They have a show in front of thousands and they aren't in the right bodies. 

They have to pretend to be each other meaning they need to know everything about each other and no lies. Michael knows stuff about him that Ashton doesn't and if Michael mentions something that Ashton doesn't know, then it'll end in disaster. 

Hell, this whole thing is a disaster. He's convinced this is the end of the world. 

What if they stay like this forever? What will happen to his family? Ashton's family? 

"Calum!" He hears a voice. All of a sudden he's brought back to reality. Then he realizes that it was Ashton calling his name and shaking him. All of a sudden he becomes aware of the fact that he's now on the floor and there's actual tears streaming down his cheeks. "Calum oh my god are you alright?" Ashton asks with concern lacing every word, but it takes him a while to actually process his words because of the way he's gasping for air.

As if on reflex, Calum engulfs Ashton into a tight hug, burying his head into his shoulder. "W-What h-happened?" He asks, his voice muffled by Ashton's shoulder, but it was barely a whimper to begin with. He's shaking a lot right now. 

"You had an anxiety attack pal" Ashton mumbles, causing Calum to get out of the hug and stare at Ashton in awe. 

"W-Why?" He asks trying to focus on his breathing and trying not to shiver. 

"Yeah go on, focus on your breathing. Calm down bud" Ashton says instead, completely ignoring his question. "Do you need water?" Ashton asks and he shakes his head. "Alright. It's okay" 

Calum lets Ashton wipe away some of the tears on his face. Then Ashton kisses him on the forehead. "I'm right here buddy" The way the older boy is taking care of him makes his heart melt but the fact that he isn't telling him everything makes his heart ache. 

After a few minutes of Ashton calming down Calum and taking care of him, he decides that he's okay. "Why did I have an anxiety attack, Ash?" He asks clearly concerned for the older boy. 

"It's nothing" Ashton tries but the way he isn't meeting Calum's eye is a clear indication that he's lying. 

"Ash stop. Please don't lie to me mate. I'm in your body now, I need to know the truth in case it happens again" He says trying to make Ashton see reason. 

His statement causes Ashton to sigh. 

"...I have anxiety okay? Have some attacks at times but it's normal. Have to take pills though" Ashton explains fidgeting as Calum looks at him with awe. He can tell the older boy needs a cigarette right now. 

"How was that normal?!" He practically shouts.

"It is normal for me!" 

"...why did you never tell us?" He asks in a small voice, looking down at his thighs. 

"You guys already have a lot of shit on your plates, I didn't want to bother you" Ashton sighs. 

At that he looks up again with a shocked expression. "We're your bandmates Ashton! Your best friends! You can tell us everything...tell me everything. I love you alright? More than anything. You should've told me. At least me" He says in frustration, the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop them. "How long?" 

"Two years" Ashton says. 

"Two years?! You hid this for two years?! Ashton you can't be falling back into your old habits!" He practically yells. Old habits as in when Ashton used to self harm and didn't tell the band because "They already have a lot of their plate". But Calum knows it's wrong for him to be so mad at him for keeping this away for so long, after all he has his secrets too. So he sighs. "Just please don't ever do that again" He says looking at Ashton who's fidgeting again. 

"I'm sorry" The older boy mumbles. 

"It's okay" Calum says, hugging Ashton once more. "Just don't do it again, ya idiot" He says chuckling. 

"Alright mom" He hears Ashton say with amusement. 

"Dick"

"Bitch" 

They're Calum and Ashton, no secret can break that. Right? 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again as I said before, slow updates


	3. I need you, right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why were you two in there? We don't share hotel rooms remember" he remarks.
> 
> Michael shrugs. "You guys were taking forever to get out, so we just sorta chilled in his room for a bit" 
> 
> He narrows his eyes at the both of them, but decides to drop the subject - after all, both of them have always been the touchiest in the band. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well writer's block sucks but here
> 
> *UNEDITED*

**3\. I need you, right now**

It doesn't take Calum to leave Ashton alone after comforting him. But before he had left he had given him a threat about killing him if he didn't dress Calum's body the way he usually dresses is. 

_Fair enough_ , Ashton thinks. 

That's essential, especially considering they have to play off that everything is normal even though it isn't. Even if they told Michael and Luke about this situation, they'd most likely think of it as a joke or think they're crazy - so therefore that plan had been rejected immediately. 

He sighs, crouching down to Calum's clothing bag - opening it with ease and taking out a small bag. 

After taking it out, he walks towards the bathroom nervously. The day has only just started and so much has happened already. What are they gonna do the rest of the day? 

Both of them know today is going to be tough. It's going to be VERY tough. Especially because fooling their best mates is gonna be harder than a rock since they know them better than anyone else. _Fuck._

He uses the toilet and then washes his hands. 

He stands there for a few more seconds, just staring at the water as it goes down the drain of the sink. Then eventually he looks up to Calum's- his reflection.

His best friend is...handsome - Ashton's never denied that. 

He stares at Calum's face - or well more like studies it. _It's so pretty_ , he concludes. Every feature and every "flaw" just looks so right on Calum's face, making him look like he's perfect (hell, he wouldn't even be surprised if Calum was announced as the most perfect human being to exact because just look at the guy) - no wonder all the ladies love him. 

But even then, there's so much about Calum other than his looks that make him even more perfect. He's without a doubt an amazing human being who deserves everything he has and Ashton is lucky to call him his best friend. 

Ashton opens the bag on the sink that he brought from Calum's bag, taking out a toothbrush. He cleans the toothbrush with water before putting the toothpaste the hotel provided on it. He then puts it under water again before starting to brush his teeth. 

After brushing his teeth, he splashes his face with water before coming out with the bag and putting it in Calum's bag. 

He hadn't bothered to shave since Calum didn't exactly have hair to shave.

Still crouched down, he moves his body a bit to try and find something to wear but the angle shoots pain down his ass. _Fucking Calum!_

He grits his teeth, trying so hard not to just burst into Calum's room and curse at him for doing what he did, but he knows he needs to be the mature person in this situation seeing as Calum is already having a tough time adjusting to this. 

He lets out a shaky sigh, before taking out Cal's Empathy hoodie along with a pair of black ripped jeans and getting up. 

He changes into the clothes fairly quick and doesn't even bother to brush his hair and instead puts of a pair of socks and slips into some converse. 

Content with his look, he gives himself one final look in the mirror before grabbing Cal's wallet and keycard. He then goes out the hotel room, only to be met by a familiar face a few minutes later. It's Calum - well minus the Calum bit and plus the Ashton bit. 

"Uh hey!" Calum says, surprisingly enthusiastically - but Ashton guesses it's more surprise than anything. 

"Hey" He replies with a small smile, before checking out what he's wearing. It's a simple white button up shirt with black jeans and boots - definitely something he would wear casually. 

"So, you remember what we need to do, right?" Calum asks for confirmation. 

He nods. "Yeah" 

Before he can add to that, Luke's hotel room opens, only to reveal both Luke and Michael. "Oh hey guys, you guys are finally up?" Luke asks.

"Why were you two in there? We don't share hotel rooms remember" he remarks. 

Michael shrugs. "You guys were taking forever to get out, so we just sorta chilled in his room for a bit" 

He narrows his eyes at the both of them, but decides to drop the subject - after all, both of them have always been the touchiest in the band. 

"So, what's up Calum?" Michael casually asks, like he usually does to his best friend. 

"Oh I'm-" Ashton has to kick Calum on the shin to stop him from continuing before speaking up himself. 

"I'm great, thanks Mike. So we gonna go get breakfast?"

Michael looks at Calum and then to him, a look of worry and confusion present on his face. "Uh yeah" 

"Yeah let's go, I'm starving" Luke announces. 

All four of them don't say a word at that and start walking towards the elevator. Ashton purposefully walks slower, grabbing Calum's arm behind as well so that they can talk, while Luke and Michael carry on ahead. 

"What was that?" He hisses at Calum.

"Look, I'm sorry alright. It's habit" Calum says. 

He sighs. "It's alright but next time be careful, Michael's already getting somewhat suspicious" 

"Yeah I noticed. This is gonna be tough as fuck man" Calum admits.

"I know, but we gotta keep this up until we fix this" 

* * *

They're all out on breakfast in a near by cafe that they come to whenever they're here. By now Ashton has finished eating and so has almost everybody else and now they're talking. But the thing is, Ashton isn't in the mood for talking. He's more in the mood of having sex more than anything. 

His thoughts keep wandering to Ashton - or Calum or whatever and for some reason Cal's body is getting overly excited at the thought of him touching him. He's pretty sure he's going to pop a boner here any minute and it's going to be awkward as hell. The fact that he can't even keep his eyes off of his best friend because he's looking so damn fine is another problem. 

He needs Calum. 

"Cal" He whispers towards his friend who's sitting right next to him, talking to the others. He doesn't hear and instead is laughing at something Luke said. Jealously starts springing in his gut because he just wants Calum's attention on him and no one else. "Ash" He says a bit louder this time so everyone can hear, along with clinging on to his arm. 

Everyone goes completely silent and looks at him. "Huh?" Calum asks, looking at him with confusion. 

"I need you" It comes off as a whimper more than anything and he's pretty sure even Cal can't hear him. 

"What?" Calum asks, but there's concern in his voice this time. 

"I-I need you" He says louder this time, burying himself in his best friend's arm because of embarrassment. 

Thankfully enough, Calum gets what he means and says, "Oh" That's it. "Right now?" Ashton nods, still not looking up. "Okay, let's go to the bathroom" 

This time around, Ashton does look up, facing Calum's blushing face. Michael and Luke ask them what's going on, but Calum quickly tells him it's nothing and that they'll be back soon. 

They get up and he still refuses to let go of Calum's arm because he craves the touch. He needs it. Frankly this type of behavior is completely different from his usual behavior, but under these circumstances, he can't even be bothered to care. 

Both of them get into the men's bathroom and the first thing Calum does is check if anyone is in any of the stalls. Thankfully they're not. 

"Okay, so tell me exactly...what happened?" Calum asks. It's a simple question, yet Ashton can't bring himself to answer it quickly. 

"I- um oh God...okay so I'm horny" He blurts out. Calum's face doesn't change though. It's like he knew that already. "And I need you right now"

The second phrase however does shock Calum (as seen by his face. But before he even knows it, he's being pushed into one of the bathroom stalls by Calum and his pants are being undone. 

* * *


	4. I take the chances that I'm given, 'cause I'm desperately all yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ash" His voice comes out deeper than intended, as he looks up to Ashton - whose face is flushed, bottom lip in between his teeth, hair messy as hell and hooded eyes. "Fuck, as much I enjoy this show, keep it quiet babe, we're in a public bathroom" He tells him, because it's true - they can be walked in on at any time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT WARNING* 
> 
> Honestly I've never written smut before so here it is. This is like practice to get better. 
> 
> *UNEDITED*

**4\. I take the chances that I'm given, 'cause I'm desperately a** **ll yours**

Calum doesn't know what takes over him. All he knows is that by the time he realizes what he's doing, he's already managed to push his best friend into the bathroom stall that was behind him, along with locking the door. That's when he realizes what's happening, so he turns out so he check on the drummer (currently bassist due to their circumstances), but he's shocked to come face to face with his body sitting slouched on the toilet lid, trying to get out of the black skinny jeans. 

He subconsciously licks his lips at the sight of his face and hair already looking so fucked just by being roughly pushed into a stall. Calum realizes that this is what his state is when he's with someone, and the thought alone excites Ashton's body in a way that Calum doesn't think should be possible because they're best mates - but then again that never stopped Calum from jerking off to the thought of Ashton, so _fair enough_ , he thinks. 

He decides to take charge of the situation so that they can get this over with as soon as possible because he doesn't want Michael and Luke to start worrying or something. 

Ashton thankfully manages to undo the zipper, so all Calum has to do is pull down his pants and underwear till his knees. He hums as he hears Ashton gasp as his dick is out. It's not even half hard yet, so Calum spits on his hands, before he experimentally starts pumping his dick. With the slight groan from above, he guesses he's doing something right. 

Although Ashton seems content with Calum jerking him off, it's only about time when even that becomes not enough. So he licks his cock - it's mostly to explore how he reacts (even though it's his God damn body). The reaction that his best friend gives him is a gasp and it's good enough for Calum, so he takes most of the dick in his mouth. 

Calum's dick average he'd say. It's somewhat long but it's not thick - so he manages to take it fine for the most part, even if he doesn't take the entire thing in his mouth. 

He slowly starts sucking at the length in his mouth, which causes his bandmate above him to arch his back and moan. He hums in response, before taking the cock out of his mouth, which only causes Ashton to whimper at loss. 

"Ash" His voice comes out deeper than intended, as he looks up to Ashton - whose face is flushed, bottom lip in between his teeth, hair messy as hell and hooded eyes. "Fuck, as much I enjoy this show, keep it quiet babe, we're in a public bathroom" He tells him, because it's true - they can be walked in on at any time. 

His bandmate nods. Calum quickly removes Ashton's shoes (which confuses Ashton, who tries to properly sit up and look at what Calum's doing, which only earns him a push back from Calum, as he successfully takes off the vans) and then quickly pushes down his jeans and underwear fully as well. He parts his legs, before taking his right hand and moving it up to his best friend's lips. 

"Suck" He instructs and Ashton opens his mouth, as three fingers invade his mouth. 

Meanwhile Calum goes back to sucking Ashton - who lets out dangerously sweet moans and whimpers, that thankfully get muffled by his fingers. Due to the bathroom being disconcertingly silent, the sudden whimpers and sucking noises are way too loud. 

They're doing this (whatever this is) at a very public place and they can be caught and humiliated at any time. They know that. Or well Calum does at least. He doesn't know how much his sex drive is affecting Ashton to cloud his judgement, but he just has to hope he realizes it too. Either way there's a type of rush that comes with this. The thrill that they might get caught at any time. It's something he shouldn't necessarily like (especially considering Ashton's body is liking it too) but he does. 

Worst of all, he doesn't feel ashamed - which isn't all that bad, really.

After a minute of sucking from both their parts, Calum quickly takes out his fingers from Ashton's mouth and inserts his middle finger into his hole as he spreads his legs further. The act catches Ashton off guard and he immediately gasps loudly, before a whimper escapes his mouth as Calum starts pumping it in and out, matching his pace with sucking his cock. 

Thankfully Ashton has the decency to put a hand over his mouth to muffle his moaning, as Calum quickens his pace with no mercy, as he knows his body can deal it (it's HIS body in the first place). 

Due to the empty bathroom, the sound of sucking and Ashton's muffled moans are prominent and the echo being really loud than it should. There's a smug smile tugging on Calum's lips as he licks off the pre cum off of the brunette's cock. There's a sense of satisfaction that he's the one making Ashton feel this way and sound so broken and wrecked. Ashton's body seems to agree too (but that's too be expected with his dominate nature), content with Calum's body's state. 

All of a sudden the air turns tense and Calum stops, as the sound of the bathroom door opening catches his attention. He stays quiet, not even daring to blink or look anywhere. 

"Cal? Ash?" He hears Michael call. _Fuck_ , that's the only thing going on in his mind - it's practically chanting that, because seriously, what the fuck are they supposed to do?

Calum looks up to meet his face - Ashton's still got a hand on his mouth, but he's looking down at him with a terrified expression on his face. He looks at his best friend with pleading eyes, saying everything he can't with just a look, in fear of being caught. 

Ashton seems to understand thankfully and gives a small nod, before taking the hand off of his face. "Y-Yeah?" His voice is shaky but that's too be expected - considering Calum's fingers are still in him and his mouth is on his dick still too. 

"You okay in there man?" This time it's Luke that talks. He really should take his mouth off of his best friend, but he's really too scared to even move a muscle.

"Um yeah...just taking a shit bro" Ashton replies, taking shaky breaths. _It's alright_ , Calum wants to say, but his two best friend's are outside and he has his other best friend's dick in his mouth while in a bathroom stall, not the most ideal situation. 

There's a brief pause, but it only adds to his anxiety. He still doesn't move. 

"So where's Ash? You both came here together" Luke asks. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_.

Ashton looks down at Calum again. A panicked look on his face and his eyes still filled with fear. They're completely fucked. _Shit, fuck this wasn't supposed to happen. Oh God no_. 

But then Ashton sighs and begins speaking again. "Uh I- remember the steaks we ate yesterday? I'm really fucking constipated after that. Told Ash last night because I didn't want you guys to worry, so now um he's gone to the...pharmacy across the um road to get me some medicine". Holy fucking shit. He looks at his bandmate in awe, because that's probably the best excuse he's ever heard - especially considering they were on some thin fucking ice. 

"Huh? We didn't see Ashton leave though" Michael says and instantly the hysteria of this whole situation comes back. "But we probably just missed him. Anyway, take care of yourself better man. Luke and I'll be waiting by our table, 'kay?" 

"Mhm, alright" Ashton says. 

He hears footsteps until the bathroom door opens again and then closes. They're alone again. Finally. 

Calum takes his mouth of off Ashton, before letting out a loud sigh of relief and finally starts breathing again - he didn't even realize his breathing had stopped in the first place. He looks back to Ashton, before wordlessly continuing. This time he spreads his best friend's legs apart more and moves them up, so they're relying on the stall walls to stay up. Calum hums and Ashton lets him take control. 

He starts continuing where he left off, but first wets his ring finger by sucking it, before putting all three fingers back into Ashton, causing the (former drummer) now bassist to let out a gasp, before a loud moan comes out of his mouth. 

Calum goes back to sucking and Ashton tries to muffle his cries with his mouth (barely even trying at this point) and the room fills with the sound of sucking and muffled moans once again. 

After that it doesn't take long for Ashton to finish - with Calum hitting his prostrate every time with purpose, even if he was barely even sucking his dick anymore, way too concentrated on the other task. Ashton doesn't seem to mind though, or well rather doesn't seem to mind with the noises he's shamelessly making. It barely takes seven more minutes before he's finished and wrecked. 

The brunette finishes off in Calum's mouth, but he doesn't mind and swallows (despite almost gagging while swallowing). The taste itself isn't that bad, but once the aftertaste settles, that's the worst (he'll keep in mind to brush his teeth as soon as they go back to the hotel)

Calum gets up from his knees ( _fucking finally_ , he thinks because his legs were lowkey about to go numb) and looks at his bandmate from above. Ashton's panting (really hard), his legs still up and spread and his back and head back at the back of the toilet, trying to breathe as much oxygen as he possibly can. No matter how broken and fucked up he looks, there's a glow to him and Calum smiles a bit - it's a half smile, but it's still a smile nonetheless. 

"You okay?" He asks and gets a nod in return. He hums before turning around and unlocking the bathroom door. He walks to the sink (not even bothering to turn around and close the stall door again) and uses the soap and starts washing his hands. 

"You clean up, okay? I'll be waiting outside with Mikey and Luke" Calum tells him, looking up to the bathroom mirror to see Ashton trying to regain composure. 

That's when the reality of the situation hits him. He practically just had sex with Ashton. _Fuck_. 

He hastily turns off the water tap and practically runs out the door. 

He doesn't wait for Ashton's response. He doesn't want to. He _can't_. 

They just crossed a line. A line bandmembers shouldn't cross. A line best friend's shouldn't cross. But they did. 

He knows he shouldn't make it out to be such a big deal, but it doesn't help that he's liked Ashton (as more than a friend) for years - and now that he finally got to do something intimate with him, it was in the wrong body, because of Calum's body's high sex drive and in a cafe bathroom. 

The worst possible thing that could probably happen. He knows it's an exaggeration but still. 

Calum walks to the table his friends and him were sat at, not bothering to look back and spare another glance at the bathroom, because he feels filthy. Because he can't. 

He doesn't know how he's going to look at Ashton in the eye after this. Or how he'll look at Michael and Luke after what he just did.

_Fucking hell_. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'd just like to say that there's gonna be tons of smut after this. Sorry if this was bad, its my first so hopefully O'll improve later on :)

**Author's Note:**

> SLOW UPDATES :)


End file.
